Marten Scheer (1832-1908)
}} Early Life Marten Scheer was born on 7 February 1832 in Vollenhove. His parents were Arrien Scheer, a farmer and Geesje Hansman. Marten was the eldest of nine children. His siblings were Jennigjen Aaltjen (1833-1905), Berendina (1835-1915), Albert (1837-1921), Harmpjen (1841-1841), Jantje (c1843-1917), Harmpje (c1847-1939), Jentien (c1851-1859) and a stillborn daughter on 17 January 1846. Geesje Hansman died on 16 August 1885 aged 77 and Arrien Scheer died on 26 January 1890 aged 85. Marriage On 4 September 1857 Marten married Aaltje van Eerde in Vollenhove. Later Life Marten died on 6 January 1908 in Peperga, aged 75. After his death his farm was put up for rent. It was described as having pastures, hay fields, heaths, a barn and farmland. His widow Aaltje died on the inspection day, 25 February. Details on Children #Arrien Scheer. Married on 13 May 1882 in Weststellingwerf to Roelofje Nijholt, aged 20. ##Aaltje Scheer (1883-) born on 30 January. ##Aaltje Scheer (1884-) born on 27 October. ##Immigje Scheer (1887-1964) born on 22 March. Married on 30 June 1917 in Weststellingwerf to Kornelis Nijholt, aged 33. ##Marten Scheer (1889-) born on 22 October. ##Kornelis Scheer (1892-1971) born on 11 June. #Hendrika Scheer (1859-1925), married Marten Westerhof (1859-1906), a labourer. Hendrika worked as a charwoman in her widowhood and was assaulted by a neighbour in 1908. ##Luite Westerhof (1884-1986), worked on a farm and as a milkman, lived in small villages in Friesland. Married to Ieke van der Iest (1892-1958). Moved into a nursing home in 1978 and died aged 102. He remained physically and mentally fit and smoked a cigar every day until he died. ###Wijtske Westerhof (1918), lived in Canada, travelled to the Netherlands in 1979. ###Hendrika Westerhof (1920) ###Marten Westerhof (c1920-1941), died in Tscherdagla aged 21. ###Jan Westerhof (1922) ###Aaltje Westerhof (1924-1998), lived in Friesland, married to Rienk Huizenga (1919-1975). ###Froukje Westerhof (1930) ###A lifeless twin to Froukje born on 12 April 1930. ##Aaltje Westerhof (1885-1964), married labourer Jan Griffioen and lived in Amsterdam and Diemen. ##Marten Westerhof (1887-1965), worked as a labourer and lived in Diemen, where he married Hendrika van Drie. They later seem to have separated, and Marten lived in a nursing home in Joure, Friesland. He died instantly when hit by a car whilst cycling on a highway in Joure. ##Marrigje Westerhof (1888-1981), married to Harm Smid for 62 years and lived in Delfstrahuizen, before retiring to Joure. ##Jentje Westerhof (1896-1996), married Jan Kielstra (1894-1980) and lived in Emmeloord, Flevoland, died aged 99. ##Geesje Westerhof (1897-1974), married farmer Gerrit van Meerveld (1894-1975) and had thirteen children; lived in Diemen and then Ouder-Amstel, died in Amsterdam aged 76. ###Hendrika van Meerveld (1915-2002), married to Hendricus Franciscus Vittali (1912-1997), lived in Haarlem. ###Jan van Meerveld (1917-), married to Ank (dec.), lived in Oostzaan. ###Martha Helena van Meerveld (1920-2008), married to Dirk van Veen, lived in Lykershausen. ###Gerrit van Meerveld (1922-2005), married to Catharina Wolf (1921-2003), lived in Duivendrecht. ###Aaltje van Meerveld (1923-c2005), unmarried, lived in Lykershausen. ###Hendrik Willem van Meerveld (1924-1995), married to Jannie Hubert, lived in Amsterdam. ###Willem van Meerveld (1925-1943), factory worker, died of heart issues during medication shortages of WWII. ###Marten van Meerveld (1927), married to Wies Vriens (1931). ###Pieter van Meerveld (1929), married to Antonia Theodora van Duijkeren (-2010). ###Helena van Meerveld (1931-2012), married to Teun van Eijck (-2006). ###Jakob van Meerveld (1932-c2009), married to Minnie, lived in Canada. ###Margje van Meerveld (1934), married to Hendrik van Geenen. ###Johan van Meerveld (1936-2009), married to Emmy van den Burg. #Albert Scheer. Married on 23 November 1888 in Weststellingwerf to Joukje Harmsma, aged 25. ##Aaltsje Scheer (1889-1983) born on 1 May. Married on 24 May 1919 in Weststellingwerf to Thijs Waldus, aged 29. ###Daughter Waldus. Born lifeless on 29 February 1920. ##Grietsje Scheer (1890-) born on 5 August. ##Marten Scheer (1892-1962) born on 14 March. ##Rinze Scheer (1893-1961) born on 11 September. ##Grietsje Scheer (1895-1984) born on 16 February. Married on 19 February 1921 in Weststellingwerf to Oepke van der Schoot, aged 26. ##Hendrik Scheer (1897-1969) born on 15 January. ##Sietske Scheer (1898-) born on 9 April. Married on 31 December 1921 in Weststellingwerf to Auke Wouda, aged 24. ##Henderika Scheer (1900-1981) born on 23 April. ##Jansje Scheer (1901-1972) born on 9 December. #Pieter Scheer. Married on 9 May 1896 in Weststellingwerf to Antje Punter, aged 25. ##Aaltje Scheer (1898-1995) born on 12 September. ##Thijs Scheer (1901-1969) born on 29 January. ##Marten Scheer (1902-1972) born on 1 July. #Geesje Scheer (1866-1941) - see her page for details. #Jentje Scheer. Married on 16 May 1896 in Weststellingwerf to Louies Punter, aged 29. ##Jentje Punter (1892-1982) born on 23 September. Married on 10 May 1919 in Weststellingwerf to Anne Hornstra, aged 24. ##Jantje Punter (1897-1959) born on 13 April. Married on 11 September 1920 in Weststellingwerf to Johannes Menger, aged 26. #Jansje Scheer. Married on 14 May 1904 in Weststellingwerf to Beene Brouwer, aged 36. #Jan Scheer. Married on 14 May 1904 in Weststellingwerf to Ytje Buma, aged 23. ##Daughter Scheer. Born lifeless on 26 October 1905. #Martinus Scheer. Cattle dealer and cooper. Married on 14 May 1898 in Weststellingwerf to Jantje Punter, aged 27. Jantje died on 26 July 1946 in Thij, Steenwijkerwold aged 72. Martinus died in 1957. ##Aaltje Scheer (1898-1983) born on 11 July. Married on 2 May 1931 in Steenwijkerwold to Meine Groen, factory labourer, aged 29. ##Rinske Scheer (1899-1986) born on 26 August. Married on 20 October 1928 in Steenwijkerwold to Willem Hof, shopkeeper, aged 25. Willem was born on 19 May 1903 and died on 1 November 1977. Rinske died on 5 May 1986. ##Anne Scheer (1900-1979) born on 5 December. Cattle dealer. Married on 24 April 1926 in Steenwijkerwold to Luite Haveman, aged 20. ##Martinus Scheer (1902-) born on 19 December. ##Son Scheer. Born lifeless on 10 May 1905. ##Child Scheer. Born lifeless on 9 June 1906. ##Marten Scheer (1907-1907) died on 11 June aged 8 days. ##Son Scheer. Born lifeless on 16 January 1909. ##Hendrika Scheer (1910-1910) died on 23 June aged 2 days. References *1857: Marten Scheer, 25, landbouwer, living in Vollenhove Ambt *1883: Marten Scheer, boer, living in Peperga *1888: Marten Scheer, veehouder, living in Steggerda *1892: Marten Scheer, veehouder, living in Steggerda *1896: Marten Scheer, veehouder, living in Steggerda (9 May) *1896: Marten Scheer, landbouwer, living in Steggerda (16 May) *1896: Marten Scheer, veehouder, living in Steggerda (October) *1898: Marten Scheer, veehouder, living in Steggerda *1904: Marten Scheer, veehouder, living in Steggerda *1907: Marten Scheer, 75, veehouder, living in Steggerda __SHOWFACTBOX__